My Brother and I
by Colonel-Tavingtons-girls
Summary: I havent been on in a while, so im continuing to move obssessed-1's stories to this account. Making huge changes with this story so please r r and tell me if its any better. Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Patriot or any of its original characters. Noel and Eric are mine.**

**Noel and Eric are brother and sister. They love each other so much, they would do anything for each other. The war has started, and with it comes the raids, led by Colonel William Tavington of the British Green Dragoons. Noel and Eric were only trying to find a place to hide, but unfortunately run into a whole group of hidden Dragoon members. The two begin to slowly realize that they were wanted by the british..but for what? **

**My Brother and I**

It was another sunny day in South Carolina. The humidity told me there was a chance of rain. I love the rain. Its better when it comes to summer time. I went slowly across the yard, to the big oak tree by the fence. I had to be quiet, unless I wanted to give away where I was. I stepped on a twig and it snapped loudly. I froze and looked around. There was no one to be seen anywhere, but then...

"Gotcha!"

I felt my legs give out, and I fell from a mixture of surprise and the tremendous weight of my brother.

"Eric that hurt," I said.

"Sorry Noel," Eric said,"I actually lost balance up in that tree."

"Eric you know you're not supposed to climb that tree," I said," Ma'ma'll give you a good whipping if she finds out you were doing that."

"You're not going to tell her are you," Eric asked.

"I won't," I said.

Eric smiled at me. I'm only a year younger than him. I just turned seventeen a few days ago. Eric turned eighteen a few months ago. I love my brother so much, and I hope that we will always be this close. Sometimes at night, I used to wake up crying because I had had a night mare, and he would always be there by my side, comforting me. To cheer me up, he would tell me stories about how he used to pick on me when I was younger becuase he was jealous. It was mean some of the things he did, but hearing about it now was amusing.

"Eric," said a voice near the house," Eric get off your sister before you flatten her."

It was our mother, Lily Kendal. Our father wasn't home at the moment. There was some kind of meeting going on in Charlestown, and he had gone to it.

"Sorry mother," Eric said. He got up and helped me to my feet. He turned his back on me and I pounced him.

"You should know by now not to turn your back on a woman," I said. Without warning, Eric reached behind him and pulled me over his shoulder.

"Eric don't you dare," said mother with a smirk on her face," Come on now you two, you're all filthy."

Eric let me down easily," You got lucky."

"As usual," I teased him.

An urgent scream echoed from down the path. We turned around, and saw our servant, Cathorine, running down the path.

"Cathorine," I asked," What's wrong?"

Mother came back outside," Eric take Noel inside."

Eric and I went inside. Eric shut the door, but not before we heard Cathorine tell mother that there was going to be a war. Eric looked at me.

"A war," I squeaked," Eric, I don't like the sound of war. I heard that more then the soldiers die."

"Whatever happens they're not coming here," he assured me. I nodded. I trust Eric, and even if we did happen to get raided, at least he would be there with me.

Mother finally came into the house.

"Eric come with me," she said," Noel go to your room. I'll call you when I've talked to your brother."

"Are we in trouble," I asked.

"No," mother said kindly," run along now."

I went upstairs to my room. It was right next to Eric's, and there was even a door that went from mine right into his. He would tell me what mother says anyway. I sat for almost an hour when I heard Eric coming upstairs. He came into my room, and sat down on my bed.

"What did she say, "I asked.

"A lot," Eric said," To put it simply, if anything happens to her I'm to take you and find a place for the both of us to hide. Then we have to go to our grandmothers house."

I stared at him confused.Why would anything happen to mother? Did she do something wrong?

"I'll explain it to you some other time," Eric said, reading the expression on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost a month since we had recieved the news of the war starting. The British attacked, and took over South Carolina. I had the feeling that we had already lost, but then about a week after the British arrived, a man stepped up, and killed an entire group of Red Coats because they had killed his son. Now there was a miltia, and they were giving the Red Coats a lot of trouble.

"Noel," Eric called," Noel come down here."

His voice sounded urgent, and I hurried to the door and down the stairs.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"Eric," mother said," Remember what I told you. Take her, and find somewhere to hide. Go out the back way."

"Mother what's wrong," I asked. She didn't answer me. Instead, she just kissed my forehead, and then Eric grabbed my arm and pulled me outside.

Once we got outside we started running in the direction of the big oak tree.

"Climb up there," Eric ordered me,"We can hide there for now."

I obeyed and once I was up there, Eric climbed up after me.

"Don't say anything," he warned me," Don't worry this will all be over soon. They wont do anything."

I was about to ask who he was talking about, but he covered my mouth, and I could suddenly hear hooves pounding the ground. I looked down and saw flashes of green and red shoot by below us.

"Search the house," a cold voice said,"take any goods you can find."

I looked at Eric and I could tell that he was trying to keep himself from jumping out of the tree.

"Sir," someone below said," there are some servants giving us trouble, and a woman as well."

"Are there any children?" the man below us asked.

"None sir," the soldier replied," This must not be the place."

"It is," the man-I think he was a colonel-said,"I was told it was this house. The woman must have warned her children to leave. They are here somewhere."

"What do you want us to do in the meantime?"

There was silence and then," Lock the woman and the servants inside, and burn the house."

"NO!"I yelled before I could stop myself. Eric grabbed my arm and the two of us tumbled out of the tree.

"Run Noel," he shouted.

"That's them! Go after them," said the man on the horse. That was the one who ordered the house to be burned. I could see, before I turned and ran, my mother watching through the window, and a soldier locking the door. That was the last time I saw my her. It was the raging hate and saddness running through me that feuled my speed.

"This way," Eric said," They won't find us here."

We ducked down into some bushes, and watched as a few soldiers ran past us. I buried my face in my hands and sobbed silently for my mother.

"I'm sorry," I said to Eric," I didn't mean to do that."

He took me into his arms and hugged me tightly," It's alright. I was about to do the same, but..."

He trailed off. I knew he was thinking about mother. I wish my father could have been there at that moment.He could have saved mother. Teares began to crawl down my cheeks.

"What do they want with you and I?" I asked him.

He did not answer.

"Eric?"

"Did you find them," said a voice behind us stopped Eric from answering me.

"No sir," another voice answered," They seemed to have disappeared."

"You are an idiot," the first voice said," People just don't disappear."

Eric moved slightly to the left, and his head hit a dry branch on the bush, causing it to snap loudly. There was silence from the soldiers.

"They are still here," the first voice said," Continue your search."

"Yes Colonel," the second voice said.

Eric motioned for me to get out of the bush in the opposite direction from where the soldiers were. I crawled out, and he followed me. Once we were a safe distance from the soldiers, Eric told me to quietly get up and run. I got up and ran as fast as I could. I didn't look behind me once until I reached a small clearing.

"We made it," I said. Eric came bounding out after me.

"Yes," he said," For now. Wait here."

He disappeared in the other side of the clearing. He was most likely checking for officers.

A pistol cocked behind me," Turn around."

I froze.

"Come now child," the voice said again," Turn around, nice and slow."

I turned slowly and came face-to-face with the man who had ordered my home and mother to be burned.

"Good girl," he said," Now, come here."

The left side of my body twitched. I wanted to run, but he aimed his pistol at me, and I thought better of it.

"Come here," he said again, but this time I caught the frustration in his tone,"If you try to run, I will shoot you. "

I moved slowly towards him. An officer came up behind the man, and was about to say something to him, but stopped when he saw me.

"Go and find the boy," he said," I'll take care of this one."

The officer ran past me, and I was once again alone with this man. Once I was close enough, he reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Hm," he said," There's nothing threatening about you. Who was that boy you were with? Your lover perhaps?"

"You are a sick man do you know that," I said. A sharp pain crossed over my face as his hand made contact with it.

"Do not talk back to me," he said. He pulled a rope from the sash across his chest and began tying my hands.

"I saw you and that boy running away," the man said," I knew you were somewhere close by."

"Who are you," I asked.

"I am Colonel Tavington of the British Green dragoons," he said, then paused,"Are you Noel Kendal?"

"Y-yes," I answered. Tavington went towards the woods and grabbed a horse that had been tethered to a tree. He then cocked his pistol again,"Where may I ask do you think you are going?"

I stopped backing towards the trees," Nowhere."

"I thought so," he said. He then came over, grabbed me roughly by the arm, and pulled me to his horse.

"Get on," he said.

"Please don't make me go" I begged," I don't want to go with you."

"Get on the horse," Tavington said.

At that point I paniced alittle. I did not want to go with this man. I was able to start running away, but only managed to get a few feet when his arm swooped around my waist and pulled me back. He swung me onto the horse and got on behind me, and was about to say something when three officers and my brother came out of the woods.

"Watch it," Eric snapped. He looked up at me and froze," Let her go!"

One of the soldiers struck him across the face, just as the Colonel had done to me. I squeaked with fright and tried to jump off the horse, but the Colonel tightened his grip on me.

"I would hold my tongue if I were you boy," Tavington said," Now I'm assuming that you are Eric Kendal. The brother."

I looked pleadingly at Eric, who was looking the same way at me.

"Yes," he said. I felt Tavingtons pistol loosen a bit. My body suddenly swayed backwards and I was looking into Tavingtons eyes. He looked at me then at Eric.

"Well," he said," I see the resemblence, so i know you are not lying"

No one said anything.

"Captain," Tavington then said," Take the boy with you. Tie his hands."

The Captain came forward and grabbed Eric. He began to tie his hands together.

"I'm warning you now boy," Tavington said," If you cause me any trouble, your sister will die."

I watched as Eric was tied to a horse which was tethered to the Captains horse. I recgonized that horse as our families horse, and the anger inside me began to rise. As we started out of the woods, I looked behind me and could see smoke from the flames on what was our house. Tavingtons grip tightened on my waist, and I turned back around. I would never forget this day, and I'm sure that Eric wouldn't either.


	3. Chapter 3

Colonel Tavington was trying way too hard to make me mad. He sat there the whole time behind me, saying how it was a shame a rebel woman as beautiful as my mother had to burn like that. I did everything in my power not to lose my temper. I had no doubt in my mind that if I said something insulting, he would have Eric shot, just like if Eric said something insulting Tavington would shoot me.

"I've never caught two siblings before," Tavington said,"I usually have them killed."

"How generous of you to spare myself and my brother," I said, trying to sound polite.

"Don't push your luck, girl," Tavington said.

I went silent. There was only so much I could say before I crossed the line. We rode in silence the rest of the way. Finally after an hour or so, a large estate came into view, and it was surronded by red coats. The gates opened as we drew nearer.

"Middleton place,"Tavington said," Don't try anything funny."

I rolled my eyes. What could I possibly do now?

"Colonel Tavington," said a voice somewhere by the house,"Have you found them?"

A red coat with a somewhat pale face appeared at Tavingtons side. He looked me up and down. He then looked behind me to my brother.

"Judging by their similarities I'm assuming you did."

The man stared at me with interest. Like Tavington, this man looked at me, and then at Eric.

"Well let's get them inside," he said," the lord general is waiting.

Tavington got off his horse and then grabbed me. Taken by surprise, I fell off the horse and into Tavington's arms. He set me right.

"You're very light for one who wears so many skirts," he said.

Eric came up beside me. Both our hands were still tied, and my wrists were starting to bleed a little from where frayed parts of the rope were cutting in.

"Follow me," the man said. Tavington grabbed me by the arm and my brother by the rope on his wrist, and pulled us inside.

We went up a flight of steps, and went into the first door on the right. There was another man in there, and he looked at me and Eric as we came closer to him.

"O'Hara," he said to the man that we had been following," You found them?"

"Yes sir," O'Hara said.

For the third time, my facial features were studied, and then Eric.

"What shall I do with them," Tavington asked.

" Give them each their own quarters," The Lord General said," Give them something to do for now. And remove those bonds Colonel. Can't you see the girl is bleeding?"

O'Hara came over with a knife and cut through the ropes. I flexed my hands to get better circulation going through my fingers. I looked up and noticed the Lord General looking at me.

"Come here," he said. After my experience with Tavington, I went slowly to him, not daring to look anywhere else. I came around the desk to where he sat, and he stared right into my eyes.

"What is your name," he asked. I looked at Eric who motioned for me to tell him.

"Noel Kendal," I said in a low voice. I could tell by the look on his face that he was hoping I would say that.

"I am the Lord General Cornwallis," he said kindly. My tensed body finally relaxed. This man was nothing like Colonel Tavington.

"You boy," he suddenly said," come here."

Eric came and stood beside me.

"Tell me your name," Cornwallis said.

"I'm Eric," my brother said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Cornwallis looked both of us up and down," I have never seen so much of a resemblance between two siblings. You two look like twins."

The funny thing about that is that Eric and I aren't twins. We get remarks like that all the time.

"You two are going to behave yourselves while you are here right," he asked us. I nodded and so did Eric," Good. As long as you behave no one here except me, Colonel Tavington, and General O'Hara will bother you."

We nodded again.

"Colonel Tavington there are two rooms at the end of this corridor that are free," Cornwallis said," Those can be thier rooms. You are dismissed."

Tavington took me and Eric by the arm and led us from the room. He took us to each room. Eric was on the left side of the hall, and I was on the right.

"I wouldn't attepmt escape if I were you," Tavington said," As I have very good hearing, and my quarters are just there."

He pointed to the door next to mine.

"Now you have your rooms," he said," I'll be back in two hours to check up on you.''

He walked away with out another word. I looked at Eric and raised an eyebrow.

"My clothes are filthy," I said.

"Mine too," Eric said," I'm gonna go change."

I went into my new quarters and looked around. There was a large bed in the corner on the left side of the room, and a desk in front of a huge book shelf covered in books. I love to read, and I planned on reading all those books. There was a door next to the book shelf. I went over to it and opened it. There was a large assortment of gowns. This room must have once been a womans. The dresses were sorted. Ball and party dresses in the very back, regular day time dresses on the left side of the closet, and in the front on the right side were Sunday gowns.

"Brilliant," I thought. My dresses were always mixed in with each other. I wasn't really one for neatness. I picked out a green day dress, stripped off my old dress and slipped comfortably into it. Green was my favorite color, so I enjoyed the dress even more. I went back into the main part of my quarters and went to the door. Eric was standing outside it, and from the looks of it, was about to knock. I laughed.

"That's a nice dress," he said.

"Thank you," I said," And it's green."

Eric walked into my room, and sat down on the bed," I can't believe mother is gone."

"I can't either," I said," I thought they wouldn't do anything."

"Come sit down," eric said. I shut the door and went to sit with Eric.

"We are going to make it through this," he said. I merely nodded.

"I don't like that Colonel Tavington," I then said," He's...scary."

"Yeah," Eric said," Jst be careful around him okay? He's not one to cross."

"I've heard stories about him," I said,"Cathorine told me people call him the Butcher."

"The Butcher," 'Eric asked.

"She said he's a merciless killer," I said," He even kills children younger then me, and for no reason at all."

Eric thought on that for a moment," Thats horrible."

We sat in silence for a long while. This was all happening really fast, and I couldn't get mymind straight. I don't understand war at all. It was so confusing. I wished I could be back home, playing in the yard with Eric under the big oak tree, and hearing mother come out and tell us to come inside and eat. I wanted to be with my father. We would sit in his study and he would wrestle with my brother or try to catch and tickle me. I knew at that moment that I would never see any of that again.

"What are you thinking about," Eric asked me.

"Home," I said," And how things were before this stupid war. And still wondering how they know us and why they were so excited when they found us."

Eric nodded, but said nothing. There was a knock on the door. Eric went and opened it. Colonel Tavington stood there, and looked like he was about to start yelling.

"Oh," he said," You were here the whole time. I thought you had run off."

"And leave my sister here with the likes of you?" Eric asked," Heavens no."

Tavington was now in Eric's face," I'd watch myself if I was you. Don't think that because you're in the safety of the Lord General that I can't still shoot her when he is not looking."

Eric was silent.

"I have something for the two of you to do," he then said," Come with me."

Eric looked at me. When I was next to him we followed Tavington out of my room. We down to the ground level of the house, and then into the back. We entered the kitchen, and the servants that were in there looked up at us.

"Out," Tavington said," All of you."

The servants exited the kitchens looking confused. The kitchen was a mess. I had a feeling I knew what Tavington wanted us to do. Sure enough...

"As you can see this kitchen is filthy," he said," You two will be cleaning it. You will not leave until it's done. Is that understood?"

Eric and I nodded.

"I will sit here and watch you," Tavington said sitting down in a chair by the door," No trouble, or one of you will pay for it." He took his pistol out of its holster and flashed it in front of us. Eric looked at me and the two of us went the the sink.

"Ok," he said," We've done this before. Let's just do like we did at home and split the jobs."

"Ok," I said," Why don't we start with the dishes. I'll wash and you rinse-"

"And I'll dry them," Eric cut in.

"Ok," I said," Then we can figure it out from there."

We got to it. At home, Eric and I would constantly get ourselves into trouble, and we would be punished by having to clean the kitchen for the servants. Like here we would split the jobs, and this made it easier for us. Tavington sat there in his chair, twirling his pistol slowly, and watching us closely. I was just putting a dish in the other sink for Eric to dry when I got a facefull of water.

"Hey," I said. I dipped my hand in the water and flicked it at Eric. He laughed at me, and was about to throw more water at me when Tavington cleared his throat. We stopped but we kept lookin at each other and smiling.

"I'll get you good next time," he muttered to me. After about an hour the kitchen was finally done, and Eric and I were a bit wet from throwing water on each other once in a while.

"Good," Tavington said," Now, it's almost eight o'clock. Go back to your quarters, and stay there. "

"Ah," said a voice at the door," There you are."

The Lord General Cornwallis came into the kitchen," Did you two clean this entire kitchen yourselves?"

"Yes," Eric said," We were just going back to our quarters."

"Yes, well it looks like you both need a good change of clothing," Cornwallis said," How on earth did you get so wet?"

"They were throwing water at each other," Tavington said.

"Well that would explain a lot," Cornwallis said," Well, do as the Colonel says and go to your quarters. Off you go then."

We went out of the kitchen and into the hall. General O'Hara was waiting for us. He led silently back to our quarters, and then walked away once he locked both our doors.


	4. Chapter 4

Colonel Tavington did not bother us for the following three days. One of those days he was on a raid, and he didn't return until late. Since my door was locked I couldn't watch him as he went to his room, but I still heard him as he walked into it and shut the door. I had been at the desk writing in a new journal I had found in one of the drawers. Now that he was back I knew I should probably go to bed. I got up silently, and moved slowly towards my bed. There was three knocks on the wall behind me.

"He does have good hearing," I said to myself.

I got into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

I was dreaming about my home when a light tapping echoed around me.

"Eric," I said sleepily," Knock it off."

A door opened, and footsteps could be heard coming towards my bed.

_Oh right,_I thought to myself as I remebered where I was. I opened my eyes in time to see the Lord General about to shake me awake.

"Oh good," he said," Forgive me for waking you, but Colonel Tavington has something for you and your brother to do, and he would like it done before it gets too late in the day."

I sat up slowly," Let me guess, we have to clean the stables."

"Something like that," Cornwallis said," I had a servant bring up some working clothes for you. After you and Eric do this I would like you to come up here and change, and then the two of you will join me for tea."

"Ok," I said getting confused,"I appreciate your kindness, and all, but why are you being so kind?"

He did not answer my question, but instead replied," Hurry up now."

He left the room. I put on a grey dress and a white apron. They fit me okay. I then went and found my shoes and slipped them on. A knock came on my door. As I was already I opened it and walked into the hall where Eric and Tavington were waiting.

"It's about time," Tavington growled," I was about to drag you out."

I just stared at him.

"Follow me," he said. We followed him outside and into the stables where all the horses except for one had been removed.

"This is my horse," Tavington said," And this is his stall. They both need cleaning. I will be watching you from over here."

He went over to the door and sat down on a milking stool. I looked at Eric and we went together towards the stall.

"I should let you know," Tavington said," My horse doesn't take kindly to strangers touching him. This should make things interesting."

I turned back to Eric," What do we do?"

He looked at the horse and then at me,"I'm tyring to remember what father always said about horses like that."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Colonel Tavington lean back in his chair. A thought suddenly came to me.

"Scent," I said.

"What," Eric said.

"Father said that sometimes scent makes a horse think that its original owner is the one working on it," I said.

"Yeah let's just waltz up to Tavington and ask to borrow his hat," Eric said sarcastically.

"Ok," I said. Eric made a grab for me as I turned away, but he missed and I walked over to where Tavington sat. He looked at me as I came over.

"Can I borrow your hat," I asked simply.

"Why," Tavington asked.

"So I can show it to your horse, and let him know you're here," I said. Tavington stared at me, but then took his hat from the floor and handed it to me.

"Like that will help you," he said.

I just smiled and went back to Eric," Just hold this up to his snout, and let me take care of the grooming."

"Whatever," Eric said. He went and put Tavingtons hat up to the horses face. I picked up a brush and started brushing the horse.

"I'm so smart," I said. Eric laughed. We got through the grooming of the horse. Tavington called us cheaters when I gave his hat back. I said nothing to him, and went instead to start working on shoveling hay from the stall. It took us only two hours to do everything. Once we were done Tavington took us back up to our quarters and then left to go take his horse for a ride. He was probably going to stuff mud in the hooves for Eric and I to clean later. I changed into a clean dress, and waited outside for Eric to come out of his room. He came out ten minutes after I did, and the two of us went to the Lord Generals quarters for tea.

"Come in," Cornwallis's voice said when Eric knocked.

We walked in slowly.

"Ah there you are," Cornwallis said," For a moment I thought you forgot to come." He sounded a bit nervous. That was strange.

I smiled nervously. Lord General Cornwallis was a kind man, but he was still a red coat, and I don't trust any of them.

"Sit down you two," Cornwallis said," The tea is here."

There were two empty chairs on either side of Cornwallis. Eric seated himself on Cornwallis's right, and I sat on his left.

"Did you get all your work done," he asked in a fatherly tone. We nodded.

"Good," Cornwallis said," I like to hear that you haven't been trying run away."

"We've been under Tavingtons nose the whole time," Eric said. He tried the tea. It seemed to be okay until Eric got a stange look on his face.

"This has a strange flavor to it," he said," like alcohol or something."

"Oh no,no," Cornwallis said," It's a new kind."

Something about the tone of his voice told me he was lying. I noticed that he was looking at me.

"What," I asked.

"You're not drinking your tea," Cornwallis said.

"Oh," I said," I will."

I tasted it. Eric was right. New or not it didn't taste right. A sudden feeling of non-caring started to consume me, and at that point I knew something wasn't right.I would talk to Eric about it later.Meanwhile, I noticed Cornwallis wasn't touching his tea.

"What about you sir," I said trying to sound cheery," You haven't touched yours."

He looked at his cup," I haven't have I?" He took a drink of it.I looked past him and noticed Eric's eyes dropping.

_What on earth_, I thought as I started feeling a bit tired myself. Then it hit me_: the tea was drugged. _

There was a knock on the door and O'Hara came in," He's here."His voice was echoing to me. I got up and went to the window. It was him. It was the Ghost. He was the one who killed all those red coats because his son was killed.There was alight thud behind me. Eric had fallen asleep.

"You drugged the tea," I said weakly. Cornwallis had known that the Ghost was coming, and I bet he came for Eric and I, so Cornwallis had us drugged to keep us sedated...or just asleep until he left. I knew something was up. Tavington came into the room and found that I was trying to crawl away from Cornwallis. He made to grab me, but Cornwallis put a hand out and they watched me slowly pass out.


	5. Chapter 5

_Note: This part of the story is told from the P.O.V of Colonel Tavington. _

I had been waiting a little ways down the hallway for the Lord General to call me into his office. I heard a light thud, which was no doubt one of the children passing out. A few seconds after the first, another thump could be heard. General O'Hara stuck his head out the door and motioned for me to come in. I entered the room and found Eric with his head on the table, and Noel still in the process of passing out. When she finally passed out I stepped forward.

"Tavington you take her," Cornwallis instructed me," O'Hara take the boy."

"Take them into the shed out in back,"he said after a quick pause," Tavington, you stay in there with them in case they wake up. O'Hara you come and find me once you have finished with him."

I picked Noel up off the ground, and turned around. O'Hara had flung Eric over his shoulder, and was already hurrying out of the room towards the back door of the house. I followed him quickly with the drugged child swaying limply in my arms. There was a small shed just a little ways from the house, and from where the Lord General and the 'Ghost' would be standing, the shed would look like it couldn't fit anything but garden tools in it. We took them into it, and layed them down on the ground. Without speaking a word, O'Hara ran out of the shed, and shut the door behind him. I looked at Eric and Noel. It was a shame we had to do that to them, but there was a large chance that they would have run outside to that man, and begged him to take them with him. Now that we did this once, we might have to continue doing it, because it was a sure thing that they would now definitely try to run. They would never understand our reasons for it. At least Noel wouldn't.

I remembered the look on the Lord General's face when he recieved that letter this morning. It was a paniced look, and when I asked what was wrong he merely threw the letter at me.

_I have recieved news that you have two children in your custody,_the letter had said,_If it is true I'm sure that we can come to some sort of agreement on a trade. The two children for something you want. _

I didn't read the rest of the letter. I knew from reading that much that the 'Ghost' was going to come here. The Lord General wouldn't hear of it, so he set everything up so that the children wouldn't suspect. He asked me to give them something to do as usual, and then he asked them up for tea, and then they were drugged. I could hear voices by the gates. The shed wan't too far from the manor.

"I can assure you there are no children here that come from a rebel family," I heard Cornwallis say," The only children here are my own."

"Forgive me sir," I heard the Ghost reply," but one of my men were there when a plantation was burned, and he says he saw one of your Colonel's take a girl and a boy out of the woods surrounding the house."

"Yes," Cornwallis said," he brought them here, but I told him to let them go. He took them to the nearest village."

There was silence. I took a glance out the small window on the door, and saw the Ghost with his head pointed towards the ground, and the Lord General watching him carefully. I could have sworn I saw his eyes flicker in the direction of the shed.

"You may search the house of you do not believe me," Cornwallis said.

"I think I'll do that," the Ghost said. I looked out again and saw the Ghost,O'Hara, and Cornwallis disappear in the house.

I sat watching the children for at least thirty minutes before Cornwallis and his company came back out.

There was a sigh behind me. Noel was waking up.

"Eric," she screamed," Eric they drugged the tea."

She started to get up. Over at the house I could see the Ghost pointing towards the shed. I ran over and grabbed Noel, pushed her back on the floor, and covered her mouth. She continued to kick and struggle, but I was much older, and much stronger, therefore her attempts seemed almost effortless. I heard voices outside the shed, and I knew that if she kept struggling, they would hear her.

"Shut-up," I said pointing my pistol at her. Her eyes flashed a fearful look at the pistol, and she stopped struggling. A shadow past in front of the door, and disappeared just as quickly. I looked back at Noel who had tears going down her cheeks as she watched the shadows pass the door. I kept my left hand firmly over her mouth, and with my right hand lifted her into a sitting position. I pointed my pistol back at her head.

"Don't move a muscle," I said to her.

"I guess I'm just hearing things," the Ghost said. The footsteps grew fainter. Noel started sobbing. She wrenched free of me, and went over to her brother. I'm assuming she thought the door was locked. I watched her as she layed her head on her brothers chest and closed her eyes. In moments she was sleeping again. Erics arm twitched and it wrapped around Noel. He would be waking up very soon.


	6. Chapter 6

__

_Back in Noel's POV_

I opened my eyes slowly. My vision was blurry, but only for a short few seconds. I was back in my quarters. I sat up as slowly as I could because my head was hurting, and I bet that if I moved too fast it would hurt even more. I wondered whether the pain was from sleeping for so long, or from the drug. I cannot believe I went and drank the tea, after seeing that there was clearly something wrong with it. Eric wasn't stupid at all for drinking it. The suspicion came only after I saw that look on his face.

I noticed a tray on my bedside table, and I knew that whatever it was I didn't plan on touching it. There were three light knocks on the door. There was only one person I knew who knocked on a door that light. I went over and opened the door. I was surprised to find it unlocked.

"Eric," I said when I opened the door.

"Oh good," he said pleasantly," you're finally awake."

He walked quickly into the room, and shut the door," Cornwallis and Tavington don't expect us to be awake for several hours."

"How do you know that," I asked him.

"They were in my room talking. They thought I was still sleeping," Eric said," Tavington said you woke up while the Ghost was still here, but he reckons the drug didn't wear off completely."

"That stupid man," I said bitterly," Where are they now?"

"Tavington's about to leave on a raid," Eric said," The Ghost took the Lord Generals dogs after he pretended to return them. Cornwallis is outside seeing him off."

I nodded. There was really nothing I could say.

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't eat the food," Eric said.

"Let me guess it's drugged," I said. Eric nodded.

"It's a different kind though, I don't know what it is."

"Don't worry," I said," as long as I'm here I will never eat."

Eric reached into his vest pocket, and pulled out two napkins wrapped around something.

"If you decide you do want to eat, then I have these apples here," he said. He held one of the napkins out to me.

"How did you get these," I asked taking it from him.

"The servatns down in the kitchens," Eric said," They were sent in to do some cleaning, and leave the trays.When Cornwallis told them to put the drug on the food, they did so, and then snuck extra food up so that we had something to eat."

"They're helping us?" I asked. Eric nodded," They think it's cruel and abusive."

I took out an apple slice and bit into it. It was very sweet and juicy,"Is that how you knew the food was drugged?"

"No," Eric said," I took a bite of it too."

He smiled innocently at me. The drug, whatever it was, was affecting him slightly. I couldn't help but laugh. A horse whinneyed outside. I went over to the window, and saw Colonel Tavington mounting his horse. He was about to turn it around when his face tilted upward,and our eyes met. His lips were moving and his finger pointed at me, and next second Cornwallis and General O'Hara were running inside.

"Noel quick," Eric said," Make it look like you ate some of that."

I took the lid off the tray, and started hacking at the meat and stowing it in the napkin. Eric snatched the napkin from me and put it back in his vest.

"Act calm, and don't mention anything about the drug,"he then said. Cornwallis and O'Hara burst into my room.

"There you are, Eric," Cornwallis said," What are you doing in here?"

"Well," Eric said lazily," I think I fell asleep while having tea with you. I came to ask Noel, and she said we were just tired."

Cornwallis seemed convinced that we both were still drugged, for he smiled and looked at me," Did you rest well?"

_You should know, nimrod, _I thought.

"I did," I said," I had a dream that I was locked in a shed with Colonel Tavington, and he was holding me to the ground, and with a pistol pointed at my head. It was rather strange."

I was amused inside to see the Lord Generals smile flicker some.

"Well," he said," It's rather stuffy inside today. Now that the two of you are awake, why don't you go outside?"

Eric grabbed my arm, and together we went outside without another word to Cornwallis. It would have been a good time to run for it, but Cornwallis had sent O'Hara to watch us from a distance, and some of the officers watched us from their posts. We flopped down on the grass a good distance away from the house and the officers.

"Noel," Eric said," I know you don't want to eat the food that Cornwallis gives us, but when the evening meal is brought up you have to eat it."

"No," I said," There's no way-"

"Noel you have to," Eric said, and this time he sounded more urgent," Listen to me. If they find out you're not eating they'll find some other way to keep you sedated. I don't want them to hurt my only sister."

I stared at Eric and made no effort this time to hide my fear.

"Noel trust me," Eric said," The servants are helping us now. They know everything about drugs, and the one I talked to this morning, Mrs. Masou, she said she has a drink that can wash the drug right out when we wake up."

I felt a little better about it. If the servants knew how to deal with it, and were willing to help, then I would trust Eric and them.

"Ok," I said," I'll only eat the evening meals."

Eric sighed and layed back on the grass.

"Eric," I said," What do they want with us? I know you know something. Mother told you before it happened. Please tell me."

He stared at the sky,"Noel...I promised mother I wouldn't. Not now at least. I will tell you in time."

As much as it angered me to hear that, I did not argue.

It must have at least two hours before O'Hara called us in.

"Your dinner has been waiting for you for some time now," he said. He took me into my room, and stayed there with me, obviously making sure I ate the food. I took only a few bites of the meat, and immediately felt the careless sensation, and then I began to black out. The last thing I felt was blankets being pulled over me and someones faint voice say," Is she asleep?"

I knew no more after that.


	7. Chapter 7

After a few weeks Eric and i were allowed to start going around by ourselves. They started laying off the drugging, but not completely. I did notice that someone was always following us when we weren't in our rooms. It was really annoying. Obviously Lord Cornwallis is anticipating one or both of us trying to escape. It would have most likely been me. This place was starting to have an effect on me, and not a good one. The thing that was adding to it the most was that Eric and everyone around me seemed to know something that I didn't. They all knew why we were brought here, and why Cornwallis won't let us go. I wanted and needed more than anything to find out what. It was late in the evening when I poked my head out my door and found the hallway deserted. I could see light shining under Lord Cornwallis' door, and heard the dull roar of voices in the room. i crept down the hall and pressed my ear to the door.

"...been snooping around," I heard Colonel Tavington saying,"I know her brother knows, but she doesn't. Do you want her to find out?"

"She wouldn't be able to handle the truth," Cornwallis replied," She doesn't seem to take much well. You saw how she reacted under a drug. The shock of it would probably frighten her into trying to run away."

"It's not her fault she didn't know. Her bitch of a mother kept it from her all these years."

"Look at me, Colonel," Cornwallis said," Do you seriously believe that she would believe that someone as old as I could be related to her?"

I felt my insides go numb. Related to me? How?

"There are plenty of men as old as you with children as old as Eric and Noel," Tavington said,"You are her-"

A hand wrapped around my waist and another covered my mouth as I was pulled backward. I struggled and kicked, but whoever had hold of me was much too strong for me. It wasn't until he shut the door and turned on a light that I realized it was only Eric. He pushed me so that I fell back into a chair.

"What are you doing," he asked. The anger was apparent in his tone.

"I heard them talking and was listening."

"Obviously. Didn't I tell you not to go snooping around? Didn't I?"

"I'm sorry Eric. I just really want to know-"

"I told you I couldn't tell you! Why don't you understand that?"

"i don't want to understand that! I want to know what everyone is hiding from me!"

The anger was welling up inside me. I'm not a child and i had a right to know what everyone was hiding from me. Eric knew he could not keep up his pretences any longer. He paced around for a moment and then crouched down in front of me. For a moment he said nothing.

"Look," he said,"Our father is...well..."

"Is?" I urged him.

"He is not our biological father."

He gave me a moment to let that sink in. I feared I knew what he was going to say next...that he was going to finish the sentence that Cornwallis was in the middle of when Eric pulled me away. Sure enough.

"Lord Cornwallis is our father."

There was a ringing in my ears. Somehow I expected that, but it was still hard to process. Before I could stop myself; before I even knew I was doing it, I lost it. I was up screaming and throwing things and yelling at Eric for lying to me..for letting mother lie to me. He tried to calm me, and apologize, and i wanted to forgive him, but something in my head had cracked and I couldn't stop. I think i was going crazy.

"That bitch!" I cursed my mother," Whore! Slut!"

"Noel!" Eric tried to yell over me to calm me. He tried to get me to sit down.

I couldn't stop. Maybe Cornwallis was right..the shock was too much.

"He is not our father!! We aren't even british! He isn't he isn't he isn't!!"

The door burst open and Cornwallis and Tavington came in. On seeing my condition, Cornwallis hurried forward and grabbed me. I kicked and screamed and struggled.

"Let go of me! Let GO!"

Amazingly enough I was able to get loose from his grip and I bolted out the door. I was starting to scare myself because I wanted to stop, but i couldn't. I was having a mental break down or something, and I had no control over my mind or body.

"Noel please" Eric yelled. I looked behind me, and suddenly i was falling. Sharp pains were coursing through me like millions of knives were stabbing me and several blunt items bashing into me. I landed at the bottom of the stairs. My body felt tangled, and I couldn't move. I think i had broken a leg and an arm. I laid there and sobbed. I watched out the corner of my eyes as my brother tore down the stairs and threw himself down next to me, tears in his beautiful brown eyes. Cornwallis and Tavington were not far behind him.

"Noel," my brother sobbed," I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. "

All I could do was gasp lightly and cry as I stared at him. He wiped the corner of my mouth, which was bleeding from the fall. Servants were coming from all sides to find out what all the commotion was. Cornwallis' face loomed over mine. It was a little white. Tavington stood off to the side and stared at me.

"I didn't mean to," Eric said to me," i would never keep anything from you. Mother knew you would react this way."

I stared at him and shook my head. Cornwallis seemed as if he didn't know what to do.

"Get help," he yelled at the Colonel.

Tavington walked quickly out the door. Cornwallis continued to look over me.

"What happened?" he asked Eric.

He went through the whole thing, starting from when he came out of his room and saw me listening through Cornwallis' door, down to the last moment when he revealed the truth to me of our relations to Cornwallis.

"I knew she would react this way," Cornwallis said. He looked back at me.

"Don't touch me," I gasped," Leave me."

"I'll not leave you bleeding at the bottom of my stairs. I'm sorry that you had to find out under the circumstances, but you and Eric are my children, whether you believe it or not."

Tavington returned with another man. This man dropped down beside me and began checking over me. Both my right arm and leg had broken. My left ankle was twisted, but other than that, I was lucky enough to not break anything else.

"It would probably be best if she had her leg and arm wrapped here. She will feel less pain when you take her back upstairs."

"No," Cornwallis said,"Put her completely out."

"What?" Eric asked.

"She needs to be put out for the night," he said," After what I just witnessed I think it's best for her own safety."

"No," I said," No!"

"I'll handle it," the medic said," I just need someone to...restrain her."

Cornwallis asked Eric to do it, but he refused to take part in anything that had to do with forcing a drug into my system. In the end, Colonel Tavington got down on his knees and carefully held me in place. I began to struggle when I saw a syringe full of a white liquid making its way towards my mouth.

"Noel don't fight," Eric begged me," Please."

"Come on now, child," the medic said somewhere above me.

Tavington had a very good grip on me. I felt stupid struggling with him, but I still had no control of my body. I cried and struggled, but the syringe found its way into the back of my mouth, and I felt the liquid squirt down my throat. I choked on it and continued to kick and struggle.

"Keep holding her," The voices around me began to echo," Good girl."

I felt a hand stroking my head. I think it was either Eric or Cornwallis. My body was slowly calming down. I felt myself becoming sleepy, and eventually I blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eric POV**

Noel had scared the daylights out of me when she had lost her temper. I had seen her that way before, and it seemed like it wasn't even her. Her face was twisted with a mix of hurt, anger, and confusion. She was a psycho on the rampage and I could not stop her. It wasn't my Noel. Even now, as I watch the medic checking on her, I can see she is not herself. She stared blankly in front of her as a blind man would stare at the ground. There is no life in those beautiful eyes. She is frozen in shock, so much that she doesn't seem to realize that she has broken limbs.

"She is all yours now," the medic snapped me out of my thoughts. I said nothing to him...I didn't even look at him as I passed. I just wanted to talk to my sister. It frightened me how her eyes didn't move as I approached. She wasn't even blinking. I sat down next to her on the bed. Her good arm blindly stroking the wrappings of the other arm. I took her hand in mine.

"Noel," I said. She made no reply," Noel...I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. Mother wanted me to keep it a secret. Given what happened...I treated it as her final wish and honored it. I wanted to tell you so badly. You know I would tell you anything."

She took a deep breath in and continued to sit in silence. A tear streaked down my face. I felt horrible, but why couldn't she understand...why couldn't she wait until I was ready? My thoughts began to get a little bitter about her behavior.

"You think that I didn't care when I found out," my voice began to raise and I stood up," It killed me to know that she lied. Why do you think I didn't tell you right away? I said I would eventually! But you never listen and now see what you have done!"

The tears in my eyes turned from hurt to frustration as she continued to stare at the linens covering her legs.

"I won't stand here and beg for your mercy any longer. You wanted to know so bad and now you know. This is your fault!"

I stormed from the room and ran into Lord Cornwallis. I knew he had been listening.

"No," I said soflty as I bowed my head," It's not her fault."

I looked him straight in the eye and made sure my expression mirrored the rage and hate inside me," It's your fault."

I bumped him on purpose as I walked by and slammed my bedroom door as loud as I could. It was his fault...


	9. Chapter 9

**Cornwallis**

When I first met Noel face to face I knew she had a short temper when it came to learning the truth about things. I knew because she was like me when I was a lad. She definitely was my daughter. The poor thing must be so scared. What happened to her made me so furious with Lily for not telling them the truth about us. To this day I still feel that it was nothing to be ashamed of. There was a knock on my door which pulled me from my thoughts. Col. Tavington came in with my son. I could think that way now since the truth was out to both of them.

"Ah,"I said," Eric. Please come sit."

He did so with an angry look. The momentary silence was awkward so I broke it by first dismissing the Col. I then turned my attention back to Eric.

"I know you are angry with me," I began," I wish to tell you what happened between myself and your mother-"

"I already know what happened," he said harshly.

"Do you? Or are you just trying to avoid the story so you may continue martrying your mother?"

He looked at the floor defeated.

"I don't know what she has told you of the relationship we had, but I think I am entitled to my two cents."

He sighed loudly," Fine. Let's hear it then. I guess after everything that has happened I should hear it all."

I leaned back in my chair and began my story.

* * *

_My family had always been very well taken care of. My father was a General in the kings army and had hopes that I would follow in his footsteps when he was gone. And as you can see I did, but it hadn't always been that way. Before I became the Lord Gen. I was a very adventurous lad. All I wanted to do was explore and fool around with my friends. The day I met your mother I was visiting a lake with my two friends. It was one of those 'love at first sight' types of situations. I left my friends to go and talk to her. She had been visiting her father. She had come from the colonies. We spent hours talking and getting to know each other. I started inviting her to all the parties at my fathers estate. He and my mother disliked her because of her social standing compared to mine. They wanted me to marry into a more wealthy family, but wealth had never been a deciding factor for me when it came to marriage. We began to see each other behind the backs of both our families. _

_When she became pregnant with you we used it as an oppurtunity to elope. We managed to stay hidden for a year at least. We were discovered after she had Noel. My father was furious, as was hers. We were separated. I was taken back to my fathers estate and soon after sent to a training camp where I was busy all the time and someone was always keeping an eye on me. Your mother was sent back to the colonies with the two of you, where her father arranged a marriage between her and a blacksmith to cover up what had happened. The secret was pushed to the back of everyone's minds and was soon forgotten by everyone except me and her. My father had wanted me to marry another woman, but I couldn't do it. So in order to avoid it, I found ways and excuses to say I was busy. I didn't go home from the camp during holidays and trained alone to keep myself busy. A few years later my father passed away, and with some extra hard work from me in a few more years I achieved the rank of Lord Gen. I never forgot your mother. I wrote to her in secret and for a short time she answered them and let me know how you and Noel were doing. But after a while she stopped answering me. She wrote me one last letter around the time that his war had started. She was angry at me for siding with England and told me that there was no longer any reason that she should update me about you because she didn't want either of you to know that you were fathered by a filthy red coat. It angered me that she would completely deprive me of some contact with my only children, and in my anger I decided that when I arrived here in South Carolina I would get my children so that they may know me for who I really am. So here we are. _

* * *

Throughout my explaination, Erik became more attentive to what I had to say. Though he still seemed angry I could tell that he believed me.

"Yes," he said thoughfully," She has told almost all of that. She didn't tell me about the letters."

I reached into my desk and pulled out an opened envelope. It was the last letter she had ever sent to me.

"Let this be evidence of what I am telling you."

He read through it twice," I can't believe this. I suppose Noel had a right to react the way she did. But at the same time...maybe she was just protecting us...especially Noel."

"I want the two of you to get to know me," I said in an almost pleading manner," I am your father and I want to know you. I have not married anyone and have only you and Noel left in this world. I did not ask Col. Tavington to kill your mother. Believe me I am extremely upset about that. I had wanted you all brought here. The Col. doesn't take orders very well which he has taken punishment for."

Erik sat in silence for a long moment. His eyes were almost glazed over but were broken by a tear from each eye. It was anger and saddness. He looked at me then stared around the room, then back at me.

"I am willing to get to know you, as mother always taught me not to judge the people I don't know. But Noel is a different story. And I refuse to trust you until I see her trusting you. This has hurt her more than anyone involved."

I smiled a relieved sort of smile and stood up. He followed suit. I held out my hand to him and he cautiously took it.

"Thank you," I said as we shook lightly," My son."

I was surprised to see a slight smile.

"Please excuse me," He said then turned and left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Noel**

I couldn't understand or fully process the situation at hand. A red coat was my father...it just wasn't clicking yet. It was starting to all come back to me now what had happened last week. I could picture it perfectly. Eric spilling the truth; I lost my temper and ran; I fell down the stairs. When I imagined myself hitting the floor I got a slight pinch in my head. What had come over me? Something else that I didn't understand.

Eric was coming to visit me everyday. I still could not speak as whatever happened to me-call it shock if one must-it had caused me to lose my voice. Today, Eric sat by my side and relayed to me what he had learned from...father?...a couple of days ago. It was an interesting story to hear...it was actually quite romantic. I think today was the first time since my accident that I cracked a smile. According to my brother, father was not ready to see me yet as he was trying to give me some time to really calm down and breath and let everything sink in. However, he has servants bring in freshly cut roses every other day for me so that I will not be stuck staring at sad withering ones. Eric admitted to me when I gave him a look that he had blurted about my absolute fetish for roses. That was the second time I smiled.

"Noel," he said to me," I have told father that I will not trust him until I see that you trust him. I know that what you have learned is still sinking in...but won't you try to get to know him?"

I wrinkled my nose at him.

"Please," he said with the dreaded puppy eyes that I despise so much," Didn't mother always say not to judge and hold no grudge?"

That was the third time I smiled and I laughed a little too. He knew that the look in my eyes meant that I would try. He smiled and gave me a hug.

"Maybe this was meant to happen," he whispered to me," Remember what mother always said about how God lays a path for us and we must follow?"

I nodded to him.

"Maybe this is a new path. Won't you follow it with me? That way we can get through anything...and gang up on Cornwallis if he displeases us."

My fourth smile and second laugh of the day. I nodded again. He ran a hand down my cheek," And try to get your voice back. I miss it already."

He stood up and left. As I thought about my brother and the accident I gained the motivation to try to talk.

"ha...mmm..uuuh," is all that came out. How pathetic. I thought of a sentence to try and took another whack at it.

"Mmmmmmy..bro...brooooootheeeer i-iii-is called Eric."

I smiled with satisfaction. I repeated the sentence over and over again for about an hour. I took a break for a while. I felt like I was a child learning to speak for the first time. Was it really shock that caused me to not be able to speak? That is pretty intense...and interesting how much that has affected me, but I wasn't going to let that keep me down. I was starting to feel some pain from my broken limbs, but was in too much of a good mood to pay much attention to it. I was also quite focused on the subject of Lord Cornwallis. It upset me to think that my mother had lied to me all these years, but at this point I have to try to be accepting that it happened. That's life right? Giving Cornwallis a chance didn't seem so bad and it was rather exciting to be able to get in on the red coats side and see their view point on everything. I like to see/get both sides of every story.


End file.
